Moon on the Water
by JadePhoenix.393
Summary: The world had closed around her that day. When he left her. She longed for that feeling again... KaiXJulia.


Hello everybody ! Okay, so here's a KaiXJulia special ! A very RARE pairing... though it's mostly Julia...

Disclaimer : No own, no sue. Now get to the story, dear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon had risen up high in the shimmering sky. A pale yellow color. A full moon. The pockmarks on its sides made it look like an emotional wreck, who could not cry anymore, with the tears having dried up long ago and the once beautiful pearly white face left stained with the memories of the pains inflicted long ago, still poignantly alive in its rocky heart. Yet, it rose night after night, amidst the bright stars, twinkling merrily in glorious splendor, naive to the work of time, and smiled at them with a gloomy look, trying to protect them from similar fates by outshining them with its melancholic brilliance, so that they never experience the anguish of having to shade their jovial radiance for a cloak of pulseless spangles.

A pair of jade orbs followed its path as it smoothly moved in the navy blue carpet decked with scattered sequins. The eyes sparkled happily seeing their companion of the night as Julia let the soft moonlight wash over her. The corners of her mouth curved up into a small but warm smile. The moon always had such an effect on her. Its calm and soft approach made her heart thump with unknown joy and a state of tranquility took over her. It led her away into a place actually real and wonderful, unlike the faux world she had to spend the rest of her time in. A place which she adored for its beauty, its serenity and its pure liveliness. To the extent that she waited for every day to end and the dark carpet to sweep over, under which the world did become more realistic in its approach, and her dream world got unleashed. A dream world where she could be herself, putting aside every single mask she was forced to wear during the daytime, when she was surrounded by people, who, as the world, hardly showed what they were, forcing her to securely hide her true self from them. Something she had learned through her years spent performing in the circus, where the bright lights and loud sounds dimmed out every single emotion, leaving only the necessity to act out her part to perfection and then, let others take over for their turns.

As she stood on the pavement of the bridge, a light cool breeze ruffled her long brown hair, livening them up, and giving her the look of a beautiful nymph descended on the earth to dwell in the still pure places. Her eyes now traveled from the yellow globe in the sky to its reflection in the water. The small ripples on its surface were making the image of the moon waver and tremble. The smile on her face flickered for a moment. She looked on, watching the moon straining not to sway along with the wavelets, trying hard not to break its oath of solitude by merging in them. A little tear escaped her left eye. Somewhere deep in her heart, a memory had risen up.

----------------------------------

" Heya sis ! Say, how am I doing ? ", a shout cut through merrily, shaking Julia out of her thoughts. She looked up from the ground and focused on the source of the voice with her piercing golden green eyes. A boy with short red brown hair was balancing a beyblade on the tip of a thin stick. His face was turned towards her expectantly and his turquoise eyes were full of joy.

" Raul ! "

" Huh ? "

" Concentrate on the beyblade properly ! Don't let your attention stray ! "

" Oh come on sis, see, I am completely in control... oh oh no ! Oh god ! "

The blue beyblade toppled over before crashing on the ground with a thunk.

" Aawww Torchy ! Sorry buddy ! ", Raul murmured, scooping up the beyblade with his gloved hand.

" _Oh come on sis, see, I am completely in control !_ ", Julia mimicked in a high tone, making a face, " Cool lil bro ! That way, you'll never clear the preliminary rounds of the tournament and your ' aawww torchy ' will keep tripping over ! "

" Hey chillax ! We'll get through the preliminary rounds easily. Come on, we ain't that bad ! Plus our circus skills help us quite a lot, don't you think so ? "

" _We _ain't that bad. Agreed. But Raul, will you be able to fight out there all alone... without me beside you ? I mean, are you confident enough for that ? "

" You... you don't believe in me, do you Ju ? "

" I... I didn't mean that Raul ! I just wanted to say that... "

" Heck ! I don't care what you meant to say, Julia. I just thought that you... that you might understand. That you might have faith in me. But damn, I don't deserve it, do I ? "

" Nn...no Raul ! Seriously, I did _not_ mean that ! Gosh ! I do have faith in you ! It's just that.. "

" It's just _what _sis ? Hell ! Why can't anybody trust me ? Okay, I challenge you to a battle right now. May the best win ! "

Raul thrust forward his launcher and steadied himself. " Come on Julia, let me show you how confident I am. "

" Oooh dearie, well spoken. Now let's see your beyblade skills. ", drawled out a voice. Julia and Raul both spun around in the direction from where it seemed to have originated. A girl emerged from the shadows of a tree. She had on a black top and a similar colored jeans, contrasting with her pale blue eyes and short red striped jet black hair.

" And who would you be ? ", Julia enquired with suspicion.

" How does that matter ? You want to prove your skills... try us.", the girl rasped.

" Us ? Girlie, I really don't think you are all that fat to be classified as two, you know. Though losing a pound here and there would surely help you a lot. ", Julia hit back, roving her eyes all over the girl's form.

The girl glared at her for a moment. " Oh my ! I forgot to introduce my brother and partner, did I ? So silly of me... "

" Yeah, silly indeed. But then, we didn't expect much from someone with such umm... looks, so don't you worry. ", Julia cut her off, faking a sweet smile.

" Unfortunately for you, our blades speak better than our looks. ", another voice drawled from beneath the same tree. A tall boy with purple hair and crimson eyes strode forward. He too was wearing a black overall, with a black trench coat. He looked from Raul to Julia and smirked evilly.

" I hope it is so. I really do not prefer to waste my time on two kids from the time before Technicolor happened. ", Julia grinned mockingly.

Two black beyblades shot out at the ground. " Okay then, show us what you have got... except loads of color. ", the girl spat out.

" Sure. Me is always ready. Raul ? ", Julia looked towards her brother with a tentative look.

" I will fight. ", Raul replied slowly, with a furrowed brow.

Julia looked at him furtively. He had taken her comments seriously. Oh obviously, she had wanted him to take it all seriously, but well... not this seriously. Okay, stop it, she herself must focus now. She readied her beyblade and got in a launching position. From the corner of her eye, she could see Raul doing the same, still with creased brows. She tried to catch his eye once before they start the battle, but he had focused all his attention on his beyblade.

" 3... 2... 1... "

" LET IT RIP !!! "

Two more beyblades, a purple and a blue, shot speedily towards the ground and collided swiftly with the two already swinging black beyblades. The latter ones wavered for a moment before gaining speed again. Now, the four beyblades were revolving, one after the other, displacing lots of dust along with their smooth movements.

Julia looked at the opponents' blades closely. All she had to do was to find a single weakness. And then, she, together with Raul, could finish them off easily. Raul ! She looked at him again. He was still concentrating on the game completely. She sighed. She will sort out this matter once they are done with this battle with this 10th century kid trolls. She grinned inwardly imagining what she had been thinking. Kid trolls ! Heh, how would _they _look ?

" Looks like the colorful lady has spaced out. Poseidon ! Seismic Wave ! ", the boy cried out. A black beyblade spun up with a bluish glow and started hitting at the ground around Julia's beyblade. Her beyblade started to topple with the continuous strikes.

All of a sudden, a blue beyblade swept over the black one, knocking over its attack and replaced its position. " Don't you dare try and attack her, get it, you moron ? ", Raul yelled, with a visible fire in his eyes. Julia looked towards her brother, surprised by the suddenness of the whole incident. He had been right. He was strong. Very strong. And very caring too. Her eyes lovingly lingered on his taut form for a while before getting back to the match.

" Thunder Pegasus ! Let's show them what we have got ! Toda la Fuerza ! ", she shouted. Her beyblade swung up onto the still glowing with a bluish tint beyblade, and started rotating on its head.

" Huh ? What are you doing ? ", the boy took a step back.

" Well, if you still can't get it, I am absorbing your blade's energy and spin. ", she giggled, " Very smart, ain't I ? "

" Hey you ! Wanna fight ? Come, try getting me ! ", the girl screamed out.

" Ummm... and I thought I had been fighting all this while. Damn ! I knew I was missing out something. Come on Raul, let's finish this up. ", Julia looked towards her brother. But he showed no signs of either hearing her or following their game plans.

" Uhh... Raul ? "

Raul looked at his beyblade for a while before shouting out, " Torch Pegasus ! Do it a reverse ! Fuerza Valiente ! ". His blue beyblade shot forward at amazing speed and deftly moved around the girl's beyblade, attacking it from the backside on the attack ring with full force, before settling on its top. Julia was stunned for a moment. Wow. That. was. good. She had truly underestimated him. And yes, now, she _was _going to apologise to him for that.

" Oh no redhead, you are not getting away with that lil trick. Chondrite ! Meteor Fall ! ", the girl cried out again. Her beyblade started gaining momentum and glowed with a greenish hue. There was just a flash of black and green before she knocked off Raul's blade off its position and hit it hard at the base.

" Chondrites are very strong, you know. ", she commented, looking at Raul's beyblade and then at him.

" Duh ! And I have read Deception Point, by Dan Brown if you don't know. Horrible one. Don't know why I wasted three hours reading that. Only the physicist was some fun. Anyways, the point is, unfortunately for you, chondrites have a weakness too, which you very conveniently seem to have forgotten. Chondrules make it up and so, they can break it too. Which means, all I have to do is to get your base dysfunctional, and then everything goes up with a poof ! ", Raul explained.

The girl appeared struck for a while. It looked pretty obvious from her face that she had not understood a word of what Raul had said, but yes, her beyblade was highly dependent on its base. It controlled all her movements and attacks. She gave a look of despair to her brother. His face had a thoughtful expression on it. Then, it broke into a sly smile as he turned towards her and smiled a reassuring smile.

" Let's go together at them. ", he said, still smirking. His sister looked concerned or a moment, before agreeing to it. She smirked back at him evilly.

Julia looked towards Raul. " Raul, we have to do this together. Are you ready ? "

He still kept looking at his beyblade and did not respond.

" Raul !!! Listen to me ! What are you doing ? "

" Julia, I am doing this alone. I wanna show you that I can do it alone. Without your help. I can win a match just by myself. ", he finally said.

Julia stared at her brother. He appeared extremely focused... and a bit stressed. He _was_ taking it all very seriously. But then, he had managed to find out that girl's beyblade's weakness by himself, whereas she was still groping in the dark as to how to defeat that boy and his bitbeast.

But no ! She couldn't let him take on those two all by himself. That would be... blasphemy ! Okay, blasphemy was a bit too heavy a word... still, she simply could not allow Raul to do so. She cried out decisively, " No Raul, this time, we are doing it together. You want to prove your skill, I understand, but we have to win this match. A little mistake and we are out. And I don't think you would be able to take on both of them simultaneously. Raul, we are together in this. "

Raul looked at her with unreadable eyes. And shrugged his shoulders slightly, giving the impression of agreeing to her decision. Julia nodded at him.

" Oh such a touching speech ! Now, can we get back to work ? ", the girl mocked, while nodding to her brother.

" Poseidon ! "

" Chondrite ! "

" Tremblor Crash !!! "

Both of the black beyblades spun together with tremendous rpm and joined bases. A ghoulish green-blue glow surrounded the duo. They gained momentum at their positions for a moment, before traveling towards Julia and Raul's blades at full force.

" Okay guys, now we get ready for some action. Raul ! Now ! ", Julia cried out, " Thunder Pegasus ! "

Silence. Utter silence.

" Raul ??!! Come on ! What's going on ? ", Julia, impatient and desperate, looked towards her brother.

Raul avoided her and concentrated on the oncoming beyblades towards his.

" Torch Pegasus ! Centre ! Now ! "

" FUERZA VALIENTE !!! "

The blue beyblade attacked the approaching ones at the centre, where the bases had been joined, and started hopping on top of them to disbalance them.

" NOOOOO !!! ", Julia screamed.

" Ju, I told you I am doing this alone. Stay out of this. ", Raul cut her off.

The other pair sniggered. " Oh so the lil boy has decided to prove his worth, is it ? Baby, I admire your confidence, but it's just that you have chosen the wrong opponents to show off your skills on. ", the girl simpered.

" Shut up you dolt ! Try battle me ! ", Julia exclaimed, as her beyblade charged towards the now fighting threesome. But Raul pushed her beyblade away. " Sis, how many times do I need to tell you that I am alone in this one ? Stop it now. ", he rasped in an irritated voice.

Julia could not believe her ears. An intense anger filled her mind and spread throughout her body. " Fine ! Here you go ! ", she cried, before knocking both of the opponents' beyblades out of the confined match area. " And you two ! Fuck off ! "

The duo was shocked. It had all happened so quickly. Julia's beyblade had started rotating at an amazing speed, as if it was gaining from her rising anger. And it had struck them bang at the centre, where Raul had been trying to work. But the impact was terrible in this case. Their bases had been blown up and their beyblades destroyed. The only undamaged part was the bitchip, which they quickly collected before Julia got a chance to finish them off too. Done with, they hurriedly vanished out of sight, cursing and muttering under their breath something about returning and proving their mettle to ' the airheaded girl '.

The brunette turned towards her other half. She was fuming with rage and it was pretty much visible from her face. Now, Raul looked up straight into the greens of her eyes. He could see all sorts of emotions shining in them. Confusion, anger, surprise, pain. It was clear that she was not able to grasp what had been happening. Okay, he owed her an explanation for his actions, that was sure.

Looking into his clouded eyes, Julia could not make out anything. Why had he acted in such a way ? Fine, she had been a bit rude before, but frankly, she never meant all that. Come on, all she wanted to do was to ensure that they emerge out as the best. It was a fact that he was not as good fighting alone as she was. But she never pointed that out. All she tried to do was guide him and make him better. Then, what was the problem ? Why had he said all that ?

Raul bent down and picked up his beyblade. Then he walked towards his sister. " Julia, I need to talk to you. ", he said slowly.

Julia had not taken her eyes off him. She was not able to get any voice out of her. All she could do was just nod.

The redhead walked upto her and took her hands in his. " Ju, I have to go. "

" Huh ? Go ? "

" Yeah, I mean, Ju, it's very clear that you are damn better than me. I know you try very hard to make me better too. But Ju, I need to work alone. I need to get myself together and hone my skills myself. ", Raul said in a breath.

" Bu... but you don't need to _go_ for that. R...Raul, I won't interfere in your training again. B... but don't go. _Please_. "

Raul looked into her eyes. Tears were starting to well up in there. She had finally understood it. But no ! This time, he had to leave her. That was the only way to improve his beyblading skills. He needed to bond deeper with Torch Pegasus. Like Julia had done with Thunder Pegasus. And there was only this way.

" No Ju, I am going. I am really sorry about this. But I have to go. ", he replied, " Sis, I'll come back the day I feel capable of facing the world alone, without your help. This is our life now, isn't it ? I want to suceed in this game. And I need to develop on my own to do so. "

Julia's eyes got clouded with tears. NO !!! Not her brother !

" _Raul ! Please !!!_ _NO !!! _", she cried out chokingly, trying to stop her brother desperately as he turned and started walking away. But Raul did not stop. And he could not let her see the tears which had started flowing down his eyes. He had to go. He had to get better. For himself, for Torch Pegasus, for her. She had done a lot for him. Now, it was his turn to pay her back. He wanted her to be happy. And he could not do so in his current position. There was no other way. He wiped off his tears and moved on. He could still feel Julia weep. The last he heard of her was, " Raul ! I am gonna miss you ! ".

" Ju, I am gonna miss you too. ", he said fondly, smiling as his sister's face popped up in his mind.

----------------------------------

Two more tears rolled down Julia's cheeks as she stood there gazing at the moon. It had been an year now since Raul had left. Why ? Why did he have to go ? Why did he have to leave her all alone ? Her world had closed out after that. She was no more the cheerful sharp girl, who did not stand any nonsense. Now, she did not care. About anybody or anything. Because the only one she cared for deeply had gone. And had not returned yet. It was wrong ! Extremely wrong ! What had she done to be treated in such a way ? WHY ??!!

She almost shouted the last part. Her beautiful eyes had become blurred with pain. She tried to focus her mind back on the reflection of the moon in the sparkling water. But it seemed to say the same thing. Over and over again. It was still continuing with its fruitless efforts of not trying to blend in with the soft ripples traveling along in the river water. And it still looked as if the tears had been there once, but had dried up now. It seemed to echo her thoughts. Pain. It is omnipresent. And she had to put up with it. She had to fight it to live, as she lived before. Yes, she was faraway from the world now, but there was still life kicking within her. And there was no way she was going to give up. Her eyes scanned through the surface of the water before returning to the globe in the sky. The moon, like her, was alone, but it never stopped in its endless path. It still glowed with wonderful brilliance and filled her with an unknown happiness and peace. A smile crossed her face. No, she was not alone. She always had it with her, to guide her in darkness and keep up her spirit in her solitude and loneliness. She smiled again, this time, a genuinely warm smile. And shivered.

" It's cold out here. ", a familiar voice cut through her thoughts. Julia started and whirled around, looking straight at into the eyes of the voice's owner. Violet amethyst eyes. Simply gorgeous. It took her a second to snap out of her trance as that person moved forward and put on a jacket over her shoulders.

" Kai... ? "

" Yeah ? "

" What are you doing out this late at night ? "

" Same as you. ", Kai gestured towards the moon, " Moon gazing. "

" With a jacket on you ? ", Julia raised an eyebrow.

" Okay, I am not that bad as I am made out to be... or well, as I pretend to be. ", he muttered.

" Hmmm... that does not explain why you had an extra jacket with you. "

Kai looked deeply into her eyes. " Do you not know the reason ? "

Julia looked startled and took a step back. " Go away, Kai. "

" Nope. I am not leaving you here all alone in the middle of the night. Either you come with me or I stay here with you. "

" And where exactly do you want me to come with you ? "

" Oh, Tyson's dojo is nearby. My team and I are staying there for some days. You could join us if you wish. "

" Thank you but I can survive alone. Good night. ", Julia cut him off, turning around and walking away. But she had to stop in her tracks when Kai caught her hand and pulled her back.

" It's not always nice to be alone. ", he said softly.

Julia stared at the blue haired teen. " How can you... ", she trailed off, leaving her question incomplete.

" I know. I had been through the same phase when I ran away from the Biovolt Corp. So trust me on that. ", he replied, his eyes boring into hers, " And he will come back one day. You are too good to be left behind, you know. "

The brunette still could not stop staring at him. He... he could read her mind so well. And... she could do the same too. The conversation they were having would not make much sense to an outsider, but she could understand every link, every emotion of it ; and she knew he could do it too. How ? How was that possible ? The only person to comprehend her that well had been her brother. Someone she didn't really need to talk to to convey her feelings. One of the biggest reasons why she missed him so much. Yet here, this guy, well, it was all... very confusing.

" B... But why did he go ? "

" I don't know that. From all that I have come to know about Raul, he surely did not desert you, if that's what you have been thinking. Personally, I'd say that he just wanted to make you happy. Even if it meant living alone till he masters the skills of beyblading. "

" Huh ? ", Julia was having difficulty grasping this idea. She slowly said, " Nothing made me more happy than having him beside me. And I thought he knew that. "

" Trust me, he will come back to you. ", Kai said softly, " Till then, there is no need to brood about the past and torment yourself. "

Julia looked towards the shimmering water. What was she supposed to do ? Why was it all so hard ? But yes, she will have to fight. As she had promised herself. She knew she could, just that the beginning of the path was not clear to her.

He could see the rapid changes in the emotions which were going through her. He clasped her hand lightly. She got surprised but did not wince at the touch. " Ju, come on, let's go home before it gets colder. ", he murmured in her ear. She looked up into his eyes. So soft and caring. There was something about him which was good. Something she was starting to like. Something she wished to know more about.

" Okay. "

She saw a warm smile spread across his face, and smiled back. They walked to the dojo, the smiles still not fading. Kai pushed open the door as they reached there. A loud grating noise greeted the duo. Both of them looked at each other, puzzled, and entered the building.

" Maxie !!! That is my bed ! "

" Oh come on Tyson, I wanna sleep on this. The one there doesn't feel as comfortable as this. "

" So what do I do ? I say, get off mine ! "

" Hey relax guys, it's just a bed. "

" Oh you shaddap ! You neko - jins don't feel cold doesn't mean every other person is immune to it. And you ! Get off it before I drag you outta the door... ", Tyson pointed fervently to the door when he noticed the newcomers, " Umm... Kai ? And... Julia ? Uh... nice to meet you. Umm... come on in, why are you standing out there ? "

" Well, we are still in the process of deciding whether such high decibels are good for our sensitive ears or not. And again, whether we will have to go through the same drill like Max for a nice bed tonight. ", Kai observed.

" Oh cut it out capn. Hey Tyson, shut up your mouth and let's make these two a bit more warm. Gosh Julia ! You are shivering ! ", Hilary cried out from the kitchen door.

" Yeah, I don't have such a scarf to keep me warm. ", Julia pointed to the white scarf Kai was wearing around his neck and giggled.

Kai looked at her, surprised. She looked really good like that. And till she was with him, he vowed that smile wasn't going anywhere from her face. He laughed and untied his scarf from his shoulders. " Here you go. ", he said, handing it over to her, " Happy now ? "

She was taken back for a moment. She had not expected such a reaction from a person famously known for his cold heartedness. Well, he was surely not much known then. She had seen quite a different person in Kai, from what was popularly thought of, in the past few moments. And she had really liked him. All the others too. They were all so friendly and caring. Just like her old circus friends.

As everybody started to prepare beds for sleeping, she took a look around the dojo. It emanated joy from all corners. She was happy here. Very happy. Her mind went back to the placid moon in the night sky. And its reflection on the water. She was blending in with her surroundings, along with keeping her individuality. And enjoying it. Yes, that's what she was. Moon on the water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it ends. Hope you guys like it. Please review !

One day... one day, I'll write out the sequel...


End file.
